Esos días
by Cuma
Summary: "¡Si no me dices que es lo que pasa no puedo saberlo!" Últimamente esta escena se repetía frecuente afuera del dojo Kinomiya, la indiferencia de Kai lo mataba lentamente, no podía culparlo, después de todo lo habían educado para no sentir aquello. Él Jamás había experimentado algo ni remotamente semejante ¿Cómo hacerle saber a Rei lo feliz que lo hacía el tenerlo a su lado?


Hola! Este fanfic es la secuela de "Esas noches", no lo quise poner como otro capitulo porque ambas son historias auto conclusivas, no necesitas leer la anterior para entenderle a esta, ni necesitas leer esta para que consideres que la otra tiene final. Sin embargo… hay detalles que se explican mas en el otro fic, así que si puedes darte una vuelta por allá sería excelente :)

**Titulo: Esos días**

**Pareja: KaiRei**

**Advertencias: Esto es, obviamente, Yaoi, no hay lemon ni violencia- :'( algún día tendré el valor, yo lo sé.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Beyblade, ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

-0-

¡¿Qué te sucede?!- gritaba irritado el neko de cabellos negros.- ¡Si no me dices que es lo que pasa no puedo saberlo!

Últimamente esta escena se repetía frecuente afuera del dojo Kinomiya, un ruso bicolor que se negaba a hablar de sus problemas y sentimientos irritaba al chico con el que estaba "saliendo" por las últimas tres semanas.

Y no podían decir que realmente _"salían"._ La confesión, cuando ambos aceptaron sus sentimientos se dio de manera accidental, Kai sabía que lo que sentía por su amigo era más que amistad, y Rei se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por su capitán desde hace algún tiempo, pero el miedo a ser rechazado lo obligaba a solo mirarlo discretamente a cada momento. Sin embargo aquella noche, cuando Rei lo abrazó y Kai sujetó su mano, había sido la más feliz de su vida, Rei pensaba que solo el saber que se tenían el uno al otro iba a ser suficiente para hacer felices sus días. Pero se equivocó.

Al transcurrir los días, la indiferencia de Kai lo mataba lentamente, no quería culparlo, después de todo al ruso lo habían educado para no sentir aquello, nunca habían mencionado la palabra "amor" donde creció, y las muestras de afecto eran inexistentes ¿Cómo sabría el chico entonces como actuar con alguien que quería? En primera el problema estaba en que Kai no se daba cuenta de que "quería" al otro, sentía esa felicidad cuando lo veía acercarse y el tenerlo cerca hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera y para cualquier otro era mas que lógico que se trataba de amor, pero Kai no era una persona normal. Jamás había experimentado algo ni remotamente semejante y no sabía como lidiar con aquello ¿Cómo hacerle saber a Rei lo feliz que lo hacía el tenerlo a su lado? No sabía que su actuar natural y repelente en él terminaría haciendo que el otro se frustrara. Y ese sentimiento lo tenía también Kai, no tenía claro que pasaba ni esa dependencia entre ellos, solo sentía a frustración de Rei que se transfería a él, y le molestaba.

-Kai.- Dijo finalmente con tono de fastidio.

El ruso solo lo miraba. No sabía que decirle y empezaba a molestarse por los reclamos del chico. Rei lanzó un suspiro.

-Si ya no quieres seguir con esto, lo entenderé… todo pasó muy rápido, no te di tiempo de pensar las cosas.

-¿Seguir con qué exactamente?- Le preguntó Kai con una voz tan fría que Rei no había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Se detuvo a pensar, tenía razón… ¿Seguir con qué? No eran novios, no eran pareja, no salían juntos…. Simplemente…. Sus sentimientos habían quedado revelados para ambos –o eso pensaba Rei- y los habían aceptado. Realmente Kai jamás le pidió que fueran algo mas que amigos, él solo lo dio por hecho, y como Kai buscaba su compañía, sonreía cuando estaban juntos y a veces incluso conversaban en vez de solo intercambiar palabras. A veces, y sobre todo en las noches Kai se acercaba a él y sostenía su mano, antes de que ambos durmieran tan apaciblemente. Si se ponía a pensar, esos contactos jamás se habían dado a la luz del sol, o en cualquier otro lugar, si descubría al ruso observarlo en los entrenamientos y le dedicaba una sonrisa que el otro se la devolvía discretamente, pero jamás había recibido un abrazo y menos aun un beso, no había imaginado esa situación con su capitán…. Pero la deseaba, deseaba que el otro se acercara a él, necesitaba alguna otra muestra de cariño. No podía negar –porque al ser un chico era vergonzoso aceptarlo- que necesitaba abrazos, besos y cariños. Cuando él empezaba algo Kai se apartaba, confundido, y esto lo hería cada vez mas profundamente. Sabía que no lo hacía con intención de alejarlo, parecía más bien que el bicolor no sabía como seguir con esa situación. Así que ambos apartaban la vista avergonzados, Rei por haber iniciado algo y no ser correspondido, y Kai por no saber como corresponder.

-Tienes razón...- rio con tristeza.- Lo siento.

El chino caminó hacía la habitación que compartían –y que amablemente el abuelo de Takao les había ofrecido para quedarse un tiempo- las lagrimas espesas rondaban sus mejillas sonrojadas, sentía demasiada vergüenza, tristeza y decepción ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto e ingenuo para creer que lo que tenía con Kai era "algo mas" que amistad?

Entró a la habitación y cerró con seguro, nunca antes lo había hecho pero de verdad no deseaba que alguien entrara y lo viera en tan deplorable situación. Se tiró en la cama con el rostro contra el colchón hasta que se le dificultó respirar, se dio la vuelta y observó el techo pensando en nada, al menos pensar en nada le era menos doloroso.

La tarde rojiza caía sobre la ciudad, Rei se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta y cuando despertó el hambre lo mataba. Salió con cuidado y pasó por la sala donde Max y Takao veían una película divertidos.

-¿Dónde estaban viejo?- le preguntó el peliazul al verlo.

-¿Yo? Estaba durmiendo.- respondió algo avergonzado.

-¿Kai también?- era raro que Kai durmiera por las tardes.

-Él no estaba conmigo… ¿No estaba aquí?

-No, desapareció hace un buen rato, pensamos que habían salido a algún lugar, como los vimos juntos afuera….- Decía Max pensativo.

Rei se quedó en silencio, era normal que Kai saliera solo, pero como fue después de su discusión le intrigaba saber a donde pudo haber ido. El chino se integró a la reunión de sus amigos y así pasaron la tarde viendo películas y comiendo chatarra. Era una excelente manera de distraerse, y con las ocurrencias de los dos más jóvenes no hubo momento en el que dejara de reír. Mas tarde se fueron a dormir, Rei descubrió que Kai no había llegado, eso era un poco extraño, intento no darle importancia, después de todo estaba "molesto" con él, aunque más que molesto estaba resentido.

No tenía tanto sueño como para dormir, pero en caso de que Kai llegara no quería que lo encontrar despierto, no sabría que decirle y tampoco se sentía con fuerzas para ignorarlo. Solo se recostó en la cama, leyendo un libro para evitar pasar horas pensando antes de caer dormido.

El intenso sol del día se colaba por la ventaba y le daba a Rei en la cara, parecía medio día… debía haberse quedado dormido tan tarde que tuvo que dormir mas tiempo. Miro hacía la cama de Kai y estaba exactamente igual que ayer, no había llegado a dormir. Eso nunca había pasado. Se levantó y corrió hacía la cocina donde seguramente estaban sus dos amigos.

-¿Han visto a Kai?

-No.- respondieron a la vez los chicos.

-Creo que no llegó a dormir anoche.

-Bueno, es normal que Kai salga sin decirnos a donde va o cuando regresará…- le contestó Takao comiendo un pan restándole importancia.

-Pero nunca se había ido toda una noche.- Max entendía la preocupación de Takao.

-Le hablaré a Kyouju para preguntarle si fue a su casa.

-Lo dudo mucho.- escuchó decir al japonés antes de salir de la cocina

Y como había predicho, no se había aparecido en la casa del Jefe.

Demonios- Maldecía Rei internamente. Había subido al tejado, su lugar favorito después de la habitación que compartía con Kai, sentado ahí miraba hacía la calle, desde ahí se podía ver perfectamente quienes iban y venían o quienes entraban a la casa o al dojo.

Un par de horas después vio aparecer a lo lejos ese cabello bicolor tan característico de su capitán, se levantó rápidamente y de un salto llegó al suelo.

-¡Kai! Grito al acercarse.-¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!

El ruso lo miró sorprendido, jamás en su vida había escuchado a Rei gritarle a alguien de esa forma, mucho menos hubiera imaginado que fuera a él a quien le gritara. Después de la primera impresión, cambió su semblante al serio usual, y le dirigió la mirada mas fría que pudo. Pero Rei no se dejaba intimidar, afiló sus ojos felinos y el dorado brillaba intensamente.

Kai no podía, en verdad él era un chico duro, pero cuando se trataba de Rei no podía ser tan frio como a veces quería, por eso prefería evitar su mirada.

-Fui a la mansión de mi abuelo.- dijo al fin.

La expresión de Rei cambió inmediatamente, si Kai había ido a ese lugar que detestaba no podía ser algo bueno.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Perfectamente.- fue su respuesta seca.

Apartó a Rei de su camino y siguió caminando. El chino no se atrevió a decir otra cosa y solo lo vio entrar al dojo.

Todas las veces que Kai era indiferente, todas esas veces le dolían, cuando el bicolor se preocupaba por otras cosas que realmente no tenían tanta importancia se sentía ignorado. Todo se enterraba en su corazón y no lo dejaba ser feliz. Pero lo intentaba ¿Qué no era él al único que Kai tomaba de la mano? ¿Qué no era solo a él a quien le mostraba su sonrisa?

El resto del día pasó normalmente, los tres menores veían televisión y el mayor apartado de ellos, no veía a la pantalla pero ahí estaba en la misma habitación.

-Ahhhhgg- se estiraba Takao para quitarse la pereza.- Creo que ya me voy a dormir ¿Vienes Max?

El rubio asintió, los dos compartían la habitación y solían hacer todas las cosas juntos, comer, dormir, ver tele…

Rei miró discretamente a Kai, no deseaba quedarse a solas con él, aunque en su habitación se quedarían solos de igual forma al menos podía fingir que dormía.

-Yo también me iré a dormir.- pero no le preguntó a Kai si lo acompañaría.

Se fue a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y se lavó la cara, intentando que el agua se llevara un poco de la angustia que sentía. Se miró al espejo… ahí estaba, un adolescente que sufría por amor… que ridículo, se sentía tan ridículo. Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, y en su garganta había un nudo que le causaba malestar…

-Eres tan ridículo Rei. Deja de llorar como una niña pequeña.

Se enojo consigo mismo ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse de esa manera por alguien que no apreciaba ni un poco lo que sentía? Lo hacía sentirse tan débil, tan lejos de la persona fuerte y orgullosa que era antes de entrar a los BladeBreakers.

Antes había viajado por el mundo él solo, no necesitaba que alguien lo cuidara o se ocupara de él, era independiente, joven, si, pero completamente independiente. Y ahora, no se creía capaz de irse de esa casa por su cuenta, no sabría que hacer o a donde ir.

Vio sus grandes doradas reflejadas en el espejo, esa mirada confiada ¿A dónde se había ido? Afilo sus ojos… No, él era Rei Kon, Sucesor de la tribu de los White Tiger y Guardián de la bestia sagrada Driger.

Con una sola idea en mente salió del cuarto de baño, tomo sus pocas posesiones y las metió en la pequeña mochila que había quedado en algún lugar del closet hace tiempo, se iría, no necesitaba saber a donde, solo necesitaba salir en ese mismo instante antes de que se arrepintiera. Volvió a tomar su ropa y se vistió nuevamente, terminaba de ponerse la banda roja en su frente cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta, debía ser Kai, siempre tocaba aunque entrara de todas formas -No, concéntrate Rei.-

En cuanto Kai entró su mirada se posó en el oriental, observando con cuidado sus ropas chinas, después volteó lentamente hacía la maletita que descansaba en la cama de su compañero.

-¿Te vas?- le preguntó con seriedad.

-Si.

El ruso alzó una ceja

-¿A está hora?

-¿Piensas detenerme?

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras Rei…-por un fugaz instante el chino sintió una vez más ese dolor que la causaba su indiferencia.-…Pero si te vas, quiero ir contigo.

Ambos se miraron seriamente hasta que el pelinegro sonrió divertido.

-¿Para qué quieres ir conmigo?

-No esperaras que me quedé solo con Takao y Max ¿Verdad?

-Si no te gusta puedes irte con tu abuelo.- le respondió.

-¿Me estas reclamando lo de hoy?

Rei sonrió.-No Kai, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.- Cerró la mochila y caminó hacía la puerta.- Nos veremos después.

Llegó a la sala y tomó una hoja y un lápiz que había encontrado, lo único que escribió fue "Me voy chicos, nos veremos pronto" y lo dejó en la mesita. No quería despertarlos, no necesitaba preocuparlos desde esas horas.

Salió silenciosamente, con su único equipaje sobre el hombro caminó por el largo patio, mientras pensaba a donde ir, podría ir de regreso a China, era un lugar que conocía y en Hong Kong conocía a muchas personas que podrían darle trabajo temporal para ahorrar e irse a una nueva ciudad Europea y hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, con el único propósito de conocer lugares y personas diferentes, entrenar en un nuevo lugar cada día. Justo como antes de entrar a los BladeBreakers. No había terminado de cruzar la salida cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de él. Era Kai.

-Olvidaste esto.- Le extendió la mano y le entregó su blade.

Que estúpido. Había olvidado lo más importante… ¿O no? Desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos, su lista de prioridades había dado un giro importante.

-Gracias.- Le dijo algo apenado.

Ambos se miraron y algo dentro de Kai luchaba por salir, quería pedirle que no se fuera, que se quedara con él, que ambos fueran a otro lugar, juntos. Pero no podía, no podía pedirle egoístamente que cambiara de decisión. Jamás antes Rei le había pedido algo parecido, siempre había respetado sus decisiones por muy difíciles que fueran de aceptar. Siempre lo comprendía. Entonces no podía negarle algo al chino, obligarlo a que no lo hiciera solo porque no quería que se fuera lejos.

-Adiós Kai.- le dijo simplemente, pero al darse la vuelta sintió una mano sujetando sus brazo con fuerza. Inmediatamente volteó y vio esos rubíes como nunca los había visto, inseguros y temerosos. Su boca entreabierta queriendo decir las palabras que se repetían en su cabeza.

-¿Kai?- lo miraba confundido, y una chispa de ilusión se prendió en su corazón. Solo alguna palabra de Kai destruiría su convicción, y secretamente deseaba escuchar esas palabras de los labios de su capitán. Quería alejarse de quien lo lastimaba, pero quería más ser amado por aquel a quien amaba. –Dilo Kai- Pensaba.- Pídeme que me quede y lo haré. Pero dímelo.

Las palabras inexistentes quemaban la garganta del bicolor, querían salir, necesitaba decirlas, pero algo lo detenía, no entendía porque su voz se negaba a salir. Lentamente soltó su agarre y el brazo del chino quedó libre.

-Iré contigo.

Volvieron a mirarse.

- Yo... quiero estar contigo Rei.

El chino sonrió melancólicamente. Esas palabras ya se las había dicho, y si seguían sin dejar las cosas en claro volverían inevitablemente a lo mismo.

-¿Porqué?- Esperaba que el bicolor comprendiera la pregunta.

-Porque… estar contigo me da tranquilidad.- dijo después de un momento de esforzarse para obligar a sus cuerdas vocales a transmitir lo que su cerebro quería.- Estar contigo… me hace feliz.

-¿Porqué Kai?

-¿Porqué?- se repitió a si mismo la pregunta, intentando comprender la razón.- No lo sé.

La mirada de Rei se ensombreció una vez más.

-Yo…- dijo indeciso.- Te amo Kai… y estar contigo es cada día mas difícil si tú no sabes que es lo que quieres o porque lo quieres.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó Kai al aire.- Me prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado.

-¡Tú también!- respondió el otro gritando.- ¡Y aun así me siento solo! ¡Siento que no te importo! Cuando me ignoras es lo que mas me duele. No has cumplido tu parte, yo siempre intento darte mi apoyo para que no sientas solo. Pero tú… a veces actúas de la misma manera, si, en las noches buscas mi compañía, pero en el día actúas como si no me necesitaras. No puedes usarme y botarme cuando no me necesites. Así no funciona esto.

-¿Funcionar qué? No sé que es lo que quieres que haga.

-¡Dime lo que sientes! ¡Lo que quieres de mi! Me has dicho mil veces que quieres que este contigo, pero no me dices porqué. Si quieres que este a tu lado como amigo, lo hare, pero no me hagas ilusionarme cuando me tomas de la mano ¡Dime claramente que es lo que quieres conmigo para que lo entienda!

-¡Es que ni yo mismo lo entiendo!- gritó frustrado. –Rei, no sé que es esto, no se porque quiero estar contigo, no sé porque tengo esa necesidad de tu compañía, de verte sonreír y escuchar tu voz. No lo entiendo.

-¿Cómo puedes sentir todo eso y no saberlo?

Se miraron confundidos y frustrados. Rei se acercó lentamente y estiró su mano hacía la del otro, instintivamente el ruso retrocedió, pero al sentir aquella mirada dorada, le permitió tomar su mano. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y el corazón de Kai empezó a palpitar fuertemente.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes ahora?

Kai reflexionó un instante y dijo en voz baja pero clara "Emoción". Rei hiso una media sonrisa, levanto si mirada y con ambas manos sujetó el rostro de Kai, quien abrió los ojos sorpendido, sintiendo como su corazón casi se salía de su pecho. Con suavidad chocó su frente contra la del ruso y ambos cerraron los ojos.

-¿Y ahora?

-Yo…- algo quería decir, sentía algo muy fuertemente pero no sabía que nombre ponerle a esa sensación.

-Si no puedes decirlo, solo hazlo.- le dijo suavemente.

Kai sintió el aliento cálido del oriental chocar en sus labios y se estremeció. Rodeo sus brazos por la espalda del chico y lo jaló hacía él. Rei sorprendido abrió los ojos y la boca pero fue sorprendido por los labios de su capitán. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar. Entonces cerró los ojos y pasó sus manos –que todavía sujetaban la cara el rostro de Kai- por su nuca para profundizar el beso.

No sabiendo como continuar se separaron y se miraron ambos sonrojados.

-De eso se trata Kai.- le dijo el chino.- de no ignorarme y no ignorar lo que tu cuerpo te dice que hagas. Así se demuestra el amor Kai. No me importa que no me ames con la misma intensidad que yo lo hago, me basta con saber que me quieres y que soy especial.

-Pensé que siempre lo habías sabido.

-¡Pero necesito que me lo demuestres! Las palabras no valen nada si no las pruebas.

Hubo un silencio.

-¿Entonces puedo ir contigo?

Rei sonrió.-Si.- le extendió la mano y Kai la agarró.- pero no iremos muy lejos.

Lo jaló hacía adentro de la casa nuevamente.

-En realidad,- ambos caminaban de la mano hacia la habitación que compartían.- Tengo bastante sueño.

Entraron a la habitación. Rei se quito parte de su traje para quedar en pantalones y con la playera, estaba cansado como para ponerse una pijama. Kai solo lo observaba. Cuando terminó se sentó frente a la cama de Kai y se miraron a los ojos.

-Quizá - empezó a decir el chino.- todo esto te parezca ridículo. Sé que creciste en un lugar donde "sentir" cosas buenas estaba prohibido y sé, o al menos ya lo hago, que todo esto te confunde. Pero de verdad, necesito que me demuestres que me quieres.- su voz temblaba un poco por la inseguridad.- para saber que no soy el único que se queda por amor… si es lo que sientes Kai, quiero saberlo.

El ruso se levantó y se inclinó sobre el pelinegro. Acarició su cabello y lo besó nuevamente.

-¿Me quieres Kai?- Preguntó el chino sintiendo los labios de Kai recorrer sus mejillas.- Yo te amo…

-Rei yo te…- decía con una voz temblorosa que jamás había escuchado de su capitán.- Te…

-¿Me quieres?- insistió intentando facilitarle.

-Si.- dijo y enseguida soltó un suspiro. Sentía un peso menos en su corazón.

Rei abrazó al bicolor, quien escondía su rostro entre sus cabellos, sentía su respiración en su cuello. Entonces lo jaló y ambos cayeron sobre la cama, Kai sobre Rei. El pelinegro le sonrió con picardía y atrapó sus labios con los suyos. Aunque era la primera persona con la que hacía eso, sabía lo que su cuerpo le pedía hacer, y debía enseñarle a Kai que esos instintos que nacen con _el amor _no estaban mal, y que si esas sensaciones eran correspondidas, estaba bien demostrarlas y nunca ignorarlas. El ruso por su parte sentía un increíble alivio al saber que eso que sentía, esa inquietud que no sabía reconocer como _amor, _podía ser calmada con cosas como estas, el contacto con la otra persona, y el que ese contacto fuera aceptado lo hacía miles de veces mas maravilloso.

Pronto ambos se encontraron en la primera de tantas sesiones de besos y caricias que vendrían. Sin miedo, sin reprimirse, al fin formando algo que ninguno de los dos podría negar o dudar.

-o-

**Extra**

-o-

Takao se había dado cuenta de que el chino que se encargaba de preparar exquisitos platillos para la comida no se había aparecido por la cocina, su abuelo le había dicho que no se había levantado, eso era por demás extraño, pues, junto con Kai, era la primera persona en saludar al sol en esa casa, donde los BladeBreakers se habían instalado desde ya varias semanas.

-¡No podemos permitir esto!- grito molesto dirigiéndose a la habitación que el oriental compartía con el ruso.

-¡Takao estas loco!- el rubio a su lado intentaba detenerlo.- Rei puede dormir hasta tarde si así lo quiere ¡Tú lo haces casi todos lo días!

-¿No esperaras que vuelva a comer lo que el abuelo prepara? ¡¿Después de probar las delicias de Rei?!

-¡Dale un respiro Takao! ¡No es su obligación!

-Max.- el peligazul se volteó con la expresión mas seria que pudo.- Si lo acostumbramos a haraganear lo hará todos los días, y nuestros estómagos sufrirán las consecuencias ¿Estas dispuesto a eso?

-… ¿De verdad te crees todo eso?- soltó Max aguantado la risa.

-¡Esto es serio!- siguió caminando.

En realidad la situación no era tan seria, el japonés tenía excesiva curiosidad por saber porque ni Kai ni Rei habían podido levantarse temprano, y es que últimamente parecía que hacían todo juntos. Dormir, levantarse, entrenar, comer, ver televisión, salir, conversar –cosas sumamente extrañas en el ruso-.

Ambos chicos se acercaron y abrieron sigilosamente la puerta. Max estaba seguro de que si Kai los sorprendía entrando sin permiso a su habitación los mataría, pero la curiosidad podía más. Se asomaron con temor, pero al no escuchar ruido supusieron que no había gran peligro.

En la cama de Rei se encontraban dormidos ambos chicos, Kai pasaba un brazo posesivamente por la cintura del Rei y escondía su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Mientras que Rei lo abrazaba con sus brazos en la espalda y sus labios parecían besar los cabellos de Kai.

Max sonrió por la ternura de la escena, pero Takao estaba escandalizado. Vio la playera de Kai que estaba tirada a un lado de la cama, y le dirigió una mirada de terror a su compañero. Max solo asintió y amplió más su sonrisa. Antes de que el japonés abriera la boca para lanzar un grito que seguramente despertaría a los que dormían, le dio un beso para callarlo. Takao lo miró sorprendido.

-Ni que fuera algo tan raro.- El rubio no podía dejar de sonreír, que al fin su amigo haya logrado algo con el frio y reservado de su capitán lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Takao lanzó un suspiro resignado y ambos salieron con cuidado de la habitación.

-Ya lo venía venir.- dijo finalmente. Después pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su novio y lo beso.- Será tan raro verlos a la cara.

-Eres un tonto… a Rei no pareció molestarle lo de nosotros.

-¡¿Él lo sabe?!

Dentro de la habitación el chino despertaba después de escuchar un ruido extraño, al abrir los ojos vio la habitación tranquila y en silencio. Quiso moverse pero el peso de su chico no se lo permitió. Lo vio con toda la ternura que tenía, esa misma ternura con la que lo espiaba por las noches, cuando él otro no tenía idea de sus sentimientos, pero esa angustia que sentía en esos días había desaparecido.

Kai pareció percibir que el oriental había despertado porque abrió los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que vio fue los intensos ojos dorados que tanto amaba.

-Buenos días.- le dijo Rei con una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Hmpf.-soltó un ligero bostezo.- Increíblemente… ¿Y tú?

Escuchó la risa de Rei, una risa un poco nerviosa pero llena de genuina felicidad.

-Estoy un poco adolorido, pero estoy bien.- Besó la frente de Kai y este sonrió

-Te amo.- le dijo en un susurro.

-Lo sé.- le respondió Rei.- me lo dijiste muchísimas veces anoche.

El ruso se puso rojo al instante y evito la mirada divertida del otro chico. Intento enderezarse para levantarse pero Rei lo detuvo.

-¿Sabes? Puedes decírmelo todas las veces que quieras… y demostrármelo también.

Kai volvió a suspirar, habían avanzado bastante en esa área, y ninguno de los dos se negaba a las muestras de cariño que juntos aprendieron a dar, llevándolo cada vez a un nuevo nivel, y al fin ambos estaban a gusto con lo que hacía y con lo que compartían.

-Creo que tengo hambre.- Se estiró Rei ya sentado en la cama.

-Yo también.

-Debemos arreglarnos. Si no Takao vendrá hasta aquí a gritarme porque no preparé hoy la comida…

Después de una ducha rápida, ambos se prepararon para salir "al mundo exterior" no sin antes robarse un ultimo beso y compartir esa sonrisa de complicidad, ambos sabiendo lo mucho que transmitía ese simple gesto que pasaba inadvertido para todos los demás.

-o-

**FIN**

-o-

**Ahora si, se los juro! Fin**

Esto lo tenía pensado desde que escribí el fanfic "Esas Noches", por eso si sintieron que al otro le faltaban mas muestras de cariño es por eso xDD. Este es solo un descansito, me quedé medio atascada en "Adolescencia" y necesitaba estimular mi imaginación. Actualizaré pronto ^0^ gracias por su paciencia!

Y Sé que mis fics desbordan azúcar ;_; lo siento, en mi vida diaria soy la persona mas anti-romántica del mundo xD pero cuando se trata de escribir o dibujar para mi fandom no me puedo controlar! OTL

Reviews y comentarios son aceptados! GRACIAS!


End file.
